


Индивидуальные занятия

by Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Canon, с_днем_хорни, сексуальные_фантазии_тао
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen/pseuds/Esus_drinks_with_Jiang_Chen
Summary: Такео чертовски горячий.А для очередного задания оказывается нужен корейский. А Тао (какое поразительное везение) корейский знает. И, блять, Тао не может упустить такую возможность для шутки. Совершенно точно не может.Пре-канон. Тао учит Такео пошлым словам.
Relationships: Takeo/Tao (Noblesse)
Kudos: 4





	Индивидуальные занятия

Тао и сам не знал, когда впервые залип, глядя на длинные волосы своего коллеги. На Такео вообще тяжело было не залипнуть. У Такео кожа чистая, бледная, волосы до бедра струятся, темные-темные, с фиолетовым отливом. У Такео глаза голубые-голубые, будто в самую душу смотрят, а губы... губы у Такео просто охуительные - бледные, с небольшими трещинками, блестящие немного, когда Такео по ним языком проводит, задумавшись. 

Они общаются не часто - работа не располагает к дружбе. И от того только ценнее каждая секунда разговора, когда эти прекрасные-охуенные-восхитительные губы приоткрываются, чтобы сказать хотя бы несколько слов. Такео чертовски горячий.

А потом для очередного задания оказывается нужен корейский. А  Тао (какое поразительное везение) корейский знает. И, блять,  Тао не может упустить такую возможность. Совершенно точно не может.

Когда Такео сосредоточен, у него глаза на льдинки похожи становятся, будто поглядишь чуть дольше положенного в них и порежешься. Завораживающе красиво. 

Такео слушает внимательно, схватывает налету, и лучшего ученика ни у одного учителя не было. Только вот Тао сейчас не до чужих способностей. Тао собственным смехом давиться, представляя грядущую шалость.

_ -Ты горячий. _

И резко становиться не смешно. Блять... как вообще может быть смешно, когда Такео смотрит на тебя так - внимательно, серьезно, и говорит что-то _такое_. 

-Что это значит? -у Такео в голосе вопрос, а прядка тонкая из-за уха выпала... пиздец.

-Ты милая. Это значит “ты милая”, - а во рту сухо-сухо становиться, и Тао кажется, что идея эта может быть и не такая удачная. Или, наоборот, охуеть какая удачная. 

- _ У тебя отличная задница. _

И снова этот взгляд серьезный, а в голосе неуверенность и вопрос - Такео не знает, правильно ли произнес. Блять... Тао думает, что идея была однозначно провальной, когда чувствует, как встает в обтягивающих штанах член. Приплыли.

Бля... это все закончить нужно, наверное, но у  Тао никакого инстинкта самосохранения, а еще  Такео сейчас охуенно горячий. 

-Что значит “ _ хочу разложить тебя на столе”? _

Тао и забыл, что умеет краснеть, только вот сейчас щеки сами собой заливаются краской.  Блять ... у  Такео взгляд такой... такой... если бы он с этим взглядом реально толкнул бы его сейчас на этот самый стол... ноги бы в стороны развел, грубо стянул узкие джинсы... и взял бы грубо, не глядя на сопротивление  Тао ... пиздец, кажется, для стояка джинсы и правда слишком узкие.

-Это значит “ты очень приятная компания”, - голос не дрожит? Ну и замечательно. На большее  Тао все равно сейчас не способен.

- _ Я хочу съесть тебя?  _

-Приятного аппетита, - срывается само собой и  Тао понимает, что пора заканчивать. Срочно пора заканчивать, потому что  Такео быстро проводит языком по сухим губам  и... это,  блять , уже слишком.  \- Это значит “приятного аппетита”.  Кхм .. Да... на сегодня все.

Кое-кому здесь очень нужен душ.


End file.
